As man and wildlife strive to peaceably coexist, there continues to be some tension. One example is the proliferation of birds in cities and urban areas. The birds tend to congregate on any structure with enough space for a flock to sit. An ideal structure is one that provides birds the ability to scan that area for predators as well as feeding opportunities. The best structures are also used for nesting or have nest sites nearby. These perches are typically used daily by the birds and create a nuisance and health hazard.
The birds, such as pigeons, have a high disease potential when permitted to roost in areas frequented by humans. For example, pigeons roosting and nesting on roofs, around air conditioning systems, and in steeples create a serious health concern. There are over forty known virus and sixty diseases directly associated with birds and their droppings. These diseases vary in seriousness from minor stomach ailments to fatal diseases. Some of the known diseases and problems associated with birds include Histoplasmosis, Candidiasis, Cryptococcosis, St. Louis Encephalitis, Salmonellosis, West Nile Virus, and Eastern equine encephalitis (EEE). It is estimated that in America alone, approximately 500,000 people test positive each year and there are an estimated 800 annual deaths related to birds. In addition, bird roosts are frequently infested with flies as well as several species of parasites such as bird mites, and ticks that can further transmit disease.
Bird roosts also typically smell and the odor can drift to high traffic areas and cause economic harm to businesses and restaurants. The bird droppings include uric acid which is a very powerful acid that can damage the finish on an automobile. The presence of accumulated bird droppings can block gutters and drains and the acidity in bird droppings may cause permanent damage to metal and painted surfaces. Wet bird droppings are also slippery and can lead to slipping and falling of persons when walking.
The birds can also detract from various public exhibits such as statues, park benches, and playground items and diminish the recreational experience. In addition, these structures and others such as parking garages, building surfaces and billboards require regular cleaning and incur considerable expense.
With respect to billboards, the advertiser spends considerable sums of money for displaying the various goods and services for public viewing. Birds and related pests can ruin the advertising capabilities and cost advertisers money.
Many bird deterrent products have been developed over the past few decades with the intention of solving bird problems. For illustrative purposes, the billboard structure is likely the most visible example of a bird problem that requires a solution. It also is one of the most difficult to solve because of the location and structure of the billboard and the aesthetic requirements. Several million billboards exist in America alone and the worldwide estimates are significantly higher. Many of these billboards are host to the offensive bird problems.
With respect to billboards, the birds perch all over the billboard structure. Horizontal catwalks, railings, angle iron, girders and pipes are also being perched upon and form a comfortable environment for the birds. The irregularity of the shapes these structures pose is an almost impossible challenge for bird deterrent mechanisms.
There have been numerous attempts to eliminate or alleviate the problems associated with bird occupying an area and creating a messy and unhealthy environment.
Some products like bird spikes and sticky gels pose hazards to billboard workers and thus are not a practical solution for those areas that regularly require human traffic. Other systems have experimented with noise products and even ‘fake’ birds of prey.
Other systems involve the use of high voltage low current electricity. Static level shocks occur when conductive materials, such as a bird foot, bridges across two wires thereby completing a circuit. Brief pulses are superior in their affect on unwanted pests as the pests quickly learn to fear the area. Although there are also several forms of electric shock track designs, these designs are typically rigid and cannot easily conform to the angles and bends required for placement on a structure. The profiles or thickness of many of the existing bird deterrent track structures are significant and represent trip hazards. The tracks are thick enough so that they can be easily seen on a horizontal plane, and these devices do not have the ability to economically change color, pattern or be translucent therefore detracting from the aesthetics.
What are needed, therefore, are viable and practical alternatives to keep birds and animals away from certain structures. The system should be easy to install and allow an easy way to ‘splice’ or otherwise couple sections together to place the system in the proper locations regardless of the structure shape or design.